


Sweet Dreams

by cortesvalendon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortesvalendon/pseuds/cortesvalendon
Summary: Pequeñas historias de MLB que gira alrededor de Gabrinette. Contenido explícito y detallado, mucho lemon y si no les gusta pues ponganle flores.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 17





	1. Mariposas Blancas

**I**

Mariposas Blancas

París, medianoche, la luna en lo mas alto iluminando vagamente los edificios y los tejados. La torre Eiffel iluminada cual árbol de navidad, luces que parpadeaban despacio mientras la ciudad era arropada por un manto de calma y serenidad, un murmullo tranquilo e imperturbable. Solo algunos autos, transeúntes que disfrutaban de la noche.

  
Nuestros dos héroes favoritos observaban el panorama de la París nocturna, siempre alerta por cualquier ataque o incidente de un akuma, haciendo esto por el bienestar de la población, pero esta noche había paz, como si nunca hubiera existido la maldad, como si Hawk Moth fuera un mal sueño el cual olvidarías a la mañana siguiente.

-Es hermoso mi Lady - Chat murmuró

-Lo es. Creo hoy no habrá ningún incidente esta noche, Hawk Moth no suele atacar a estas horas - LadyBug suspiro cansada

Se movieron en diferentes sectores buscando algún acto criminal pero todo lo que encontraron era calma, así que decidieron dar por concluido el patrullaje no sin antes despedirse.

-este lindo gatito debe dormir My lady - tomo la mano de la heroína y la beso antes de saltar entre los edificios y marcharse. La compañía de Chat ahora era mas agradable, compartiendo mas momentos en cada patrullaje, coordinandose aun mejor en cuanto a los ataques de Hawk Moth. Y tal parecía que en las ultimas semanas los ataques habían disminuido considerablemente. ¿Quizás se estaba dando por vencido? No lo sabian, pero aun teniendo el miraculous de la mariposa seguia siendo peligroso, podria cambiar de estrategia y sorprenderlos.

La azabache lanzó su yoyo por los aires, se sentía demasiado enérgica como para ir a dormir, no habían responsabilidades, tampoco tareas universitarias que hacer, tampoco padres, desde que comenzó a la universidad se mudó a un apartamento humilde pero cómodo algo cerca del complejo universitario donde estudiaba para alcanzar su sueño: Moda. Así que balanceándose entre los edificios se puso a deambular, bajo la vista atenta de una alta figura escondida entre las sombras.

Observaba a los pocos que deambulaban, algunos de ellos tomando fotos de su heroina moteada gritando un "¡eres la mejor Ladybug!".

Mientras ella disfrutaba del aire correr contra su rostro enmascarado, mientras se balanceaba por los aires sin ninguna preocupación, nubes empezaban a cubrir la luna, la oscuridad salia de su guarida aprovechando el momento y en un ágil movimiento la oscuridad sacó su bastón y golpeó fuertemente la tensión de su yoyó haciendo que perdiera el control por un momento y cayera sobre una terraza. El yoyó volvió a su mano y rápidamente examinó el entorno buscando, buscando, ¿pero que buscaba realmente? Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazon latía con rapidez.

-Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas

La oscuridad empezaba a alzarse en pilares de humo negro que giraban y giraban rodeandola. Su cabeza se movía temerosa a que aquello se acercara mas y mas y lograra tocarla. Lentamente una mariposa blanca emergió del humo, volaba inocentemente frente a ella, seguida de otra, y otra mas hasta que poco a poco cientos de mariposas blancas bailoteaban formando un pilar de cual emergió la oscuridad y esa oscuridad era.. _"_ _Hawk_ _Moth_ _..."_ susurro para si.

La alta figura enmascarada alzo la mirada; ojos grises afilados observándola como una presa potencial. Dió un paso hacia adelante acortando la distancia reducida entre ellos.. LadyBug se abalanzó contra el por fin teniendo control de su cuerpo y lo atacó con su yoyó lanzándolo directamente hacia Hawk Moth. El aun mas ágil lo esquivó golpeando con su bastón cayendo el yoyó al suelo; no funcionaba.

 _"¿que pasa? Porque.."_ Marinette se preguntaba así misma

-Por que ya no tienes poderes - La voz masculina resonó y el sentimiento fue inmediato enviándole una corriente eléctrica por su espina y sentir un sudor frío invadirle, aun más fría que la noche parisina le pudo dar mientras se balanceaba por los aires.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron formando una vivaz sonrisa. Los pilares de humo negro bajaron poco a poco hasta dispersarce.

 _"No!_ _Chat_ _Noir_ _.. ¿Donde estas?"_ Ella no tendrían miedo de aquel ser, no podía, tanto daño había hecho a sus amigos, a sus familiares. Obligo a ese sentimiento a marcharse y corrió, corrió hacia Hawk Moth lanzándole una patada hacia las costillas, si atinaba a darle podría escapar y tener la oportunidad de llamar a Chat Noir.. Fue en vano. El mayor se defendió fácilmente tomando su pierna para luego empujarla contra los muros.

No se rindió, siguió lanzando golpes hacia la alta figura tratando se atinarle al mentón. _Jodidamente_ _alto_. El leyendo su mente solo se reía machacando mas y mas su orgullo, alargando lo inevitable.

Una capa delgada de sudor se cubría su frente, se sentía débil, cada golpe y patada era bloqueada, cada vez sus pasos retrocedían y parecía que el mundo se había detenido. Un silencio gobernaba sentenciosamente la batalla y las esperanzas de poder escapar disminuian por cada golpe que daba al aire. Un enorme nudo en su garganta difícil de tragar y las lágrimas a punto de asomarse mataban el espíritu vivas y poderoso de la heroína.

Se dio cuenta que aunque tuviera el traje y el antifaz no era LadyBug, era Marinette, la torpe Marinette que llegaba tarde a la escuela, la Marinette que tarmudeaba, no había cambiado. Volvía a ser una niña de 15 años temerosa.

Hawk Moth ya empezaba a aburrirse como un gato que juega con su comida y ahora piensa en satisfacer su apetito. Paso a paso acortando la distancia nuevamente, mientras los pitidos de los aretes indicaban que su transformación acabaría dentro de poco.

En vano lanzo un puñetazo al pecho del mayor, no hay daño. Una mano enguantada tomó su muñeca. Se abalanzó a la heroína acabada y la acorraló contra un muro ocultos de de la luna que volvía a brillar.

El miedo volvió con fuerza cuando la mano libre del villano rozó su oreja acariciando el arete. Su respiración se agitó y el nudo volvió. Pero lo que pensó que pasaría no pasó, el acaricio tu mejilla y tomo su mentón para alzar su rostro encontrándose sus miradas.

No, no había ninguna pista de quien fuera Hawk Moth, no había nada que pudiera utilizar a su favor, solo un enigma morado con ojos grises.

-Te tengo, bicho

Su aliento fresco se entremezcló con el tembloroso de ella. Su manos pararon a cada lado de su rostro y acariciaron sus aretes. No podía moverse, estaba paralizada, sentimiento amargos la invadieron. Sus aretes volvieron a pitar.

El hombre mayor acercó su rostro al suyo, sus mano acariciaba su mejilla, sus labios estaban tan cerca, solo un poco mas y... Su respiración cambió.

-se tu secreto Ladybug - su estómago se achicó. - se que deseas.. - su cuerpo la acorraló y sus labios cerezas respondieron a los infames de el cuando hicieron contacto. El mantenía su mano sobre tu mejilla y ella atinó a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos disfrutando de los labios de su enemigo. El agarre en su muñeca disminuyó dejándola libre, ese podría ser su momento, el tenia la guardia baja podría golpear su estúpido rostro y huir. Sus labios de separaron a un suspiro de otro beso, era ahora o nunca.

Antes de que hiciera algún movimiento el tomo de su mentón entreabriendo su boca dando paso a otro beso, que absorbió cualquier duda o intento de escapar. Su boca era fresca y hábil contra la suya inexperta.

_"_ _Marinette_ _¿que haces? Esto es un gran error!"_

Sintió su lengua rozar contra la suya, el beso se derritió; sus lenguas bailaban despacio y sus cuerpo se fucionaban en uno solo.

_"_ _golpealo_ _! Ahora!"_

Sus manos tímidas se posaron en sus hombros mientras el rodeaba su cintura precionandola contra el muro escondidos de cualquiera, escondidos de la luna en una París que dormía plácidamente.

El beso se volvió necesitado, el aire no hacia falta en estos momentos. Sus manos tímidas se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo mas a ella. Y las manos del mayor acariciaban sus costados subiendo por su estómago rozando sus dedos por encima de sus pechos y fue en ese preciso momento en que cualquier voz que reprochara lo que hacia o sentía se calló. A cambio ella jadeó contra su boca sintiendo un calor invadir sus pálidas mejillas.

-tal parece que la heroína de París no puede controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo -sus hábiles dedos acariciaban por encima de su traje las lineas curvas de sus pechos. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pudo sentir el calor de los dedos de Hawk Moth atravesar su traje y quemar placenteramente su piel.

-Y~Yo... No

Le dio un casto beso a su mejilla sonrojada y lentamente su boca hábil desciendia por su cuello besando la débil piel. _"¿_ _Porque_ _lo_ _sentía_ _tan_ _real_ _?_ _No_ _debes_ _sentirse_ _así_ _.._ _No_ _.."_ Su voz interna trataba de asimilarlo.

Las manos enguantadas pasaron por sus hombros y ella podía sentir su tacto debajo del traje dejando lineas cálidas que le enviaban leves escalofríos por su piel. Como si no existiera traje encima de ella, como si Hawk Moth pudiera atravesar esa delgada linea... Y se rompió, esa oscuridad la envolvió y las mariposas la cubrieron llevándola un lugar lejano y tranquilo, con una tenue luz acariciando su cuerpo. Estaba bajo un hechizo.

Ya no sentia el muro contra su espalda, sentía como nubes la alzaban en sus brazos, sentía como esa fuerza separaba poco a poco sus piernas.

 _"_ _eres_ _mio_ _,_ _bicho"_

Una boca cálida besaba su hombro mientras una mano firme rozaba sus muslos. Deslizó la punta de su lengua por el hueco de su cuello trazando un pequeño circulo, sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y su vientre, ella se dejaba hacer cayendo de lleno en esa fosa profunda de deseo.

El levanto su mano y trazó una linea desde su cuello hasta su abdomen el traje se cortó, lo podía sentir, el aire fresco contra su pecho.

La azabache no era una niña, era una joven adulta, su cuerpo había cambiado ligeramente, sus cuerpo maduró, sus piernas torneadas, sus pechos, hasta su peinado cambió a uno mas maduro y profesional.

Su cuerpo se tensó. El mayor besaba sus pechos dulcemente, su cálida lengua acariciaba la areola y el duro brote sencible; su cadera empezó a mecerse y sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar dulces suspiros. Su núcleo empezó a calentarse y al cabo de unos minutos ella era un desastre tembloroso.

Ella busco a tiendas su rostro, acarició el cabello del mayor. Hawk Moth se disponía a darle placer. Sus dientes rozaron su duro pezón y ella chilló, su cadera respondía ante la tortura moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-por favor..

Sentía su núcleo reclamando atención inmediatamente. Su cuerpo palpitaba por el deseo de sentir su lengua descender hacia sus muslos.

-vaya, que diría la población parisina al ver a su héroe rogando - Su mano viajo hacia sus muslo rozando sus dedos por encima del traje moteado. Bajó su rostro a la altura de su vientre y empezó a besar sus muslos, su aliento quemaba - Como se sentiría tu estúpido gatito al verte ceder ante el villano de París? -Beso el interior de su muslo chocando su boca contra su zona intima, el traje se sentía como una segunda piel.. Recorrió con su lengua esta zona divirtiéndose con los jadeos de la chica. Su zona intima palpitaba deseosa.

-Por favor.. N~No me tortures...

El villano sonrió ladino y tomando la parte inferior del traje moteado la rasgo dejando solo jirones. Ella fue absorbida.

Su boca reclamaba su humedad, su lengua quemaba su núcleo estimulándolo en carias tortuosamente lentas. Las manos de LadyBug tomaron su rostro y de sus cabellos queriendo sentir mas profundo aquella lengua que la hacia delirar y cantar. El lugar lejano absorto de la realidad se lleno de jadeos y suspiros elevados. Marinette mordía su labios intentando no gemir tanto pero era una tarea difícil cuando el villano rozaba la punta de su lengua contra el costado de su duro clitoris. Su cadera respondía a súbitos espasmos, apretando mas el cabello del mayor que se dedicaba a complacer a la heroína de París.

Lo sentia, su espalda se arqueaba ante los espamos de su cadera, su paredes se contraían con mas fuerza. Cerro sus ojos y se hundió tomando la cabeza de su enemigo y frotándola contra su zona intima.

El envolvió su lengua alrededor de su clítoris y los succionó quitándole la poca razón que tenia.. Su voz se volvió un suspiro "mas... mas..." rogaba entre susurros.. Solo un poco mas y llegaría a su tan esperado orgasmo.

Sus piernas se tensaron y abrió sus ojos de golpe observando el techo de su habitación para luego cerrarlos, su respiración temblorosa, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro y el palpitar incesante de su nucleo...

-ah.. -se hundió en su cama suspirando débilmente. Entreabrió sus hermoso ojos y miro la hora: 2:00 am. Miró a su alrededor, fue un sueño, pero su corazón aun no dejaba de latir. Trató de moverse, sentía sus piernas gelatinosas.

Se sonrojo fuertemente mordiéndose el labio. Era la tercera vez que soñaba con esto, con Hawk Moth.. Se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, dentro de poco tendría que levantarse e ir a la universidad.

Mientras tarareaba una canción en la ducha, una mariposa blanca pasaba por su ventana inocentemente aleteando sus alas hasta perderse en la París nocturna.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	2. Sinful Bubble

**II**

Sinful Bubble

Sabia que esto estaba mal, pero cada empuje la hacia olvidar la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, cada empuje le hacia sugerir que lo incorrecto es lo mejor.

Ella se aferró a su espalda clavando sus uñas solo haciendo que el hombre enfureciera en deseo y la embistiera duramente.

Sus labios se encontraron una vez mas, jadeando en la boca del otro al borde de aquel deseado abismo.

"¡Ah ~ ng! ¡M ~ Maldito!" la azabache se aparto hundiendose en las almohadas, su cabello húmedo y su cuerpo tembloroso. Odiaba que hiciera eso. El mayor se burló y colocó una mano en su vientre mientras se reclinaba para empezar a mover su cadera en un vaivén lento alejándola de aquel deseado clímax. Siempre lo hacia, justo cuando estaba a punto el tiraba de ella y se lo impedía.

El lugar en el que se encontraban estaba vagamente iluminado por las luces de la París nocturna que perfilaban sus luces a través de las cortinas, vislumbrando el baile lento en que se encontraban, un baile tortuoso.

Sus piernas temblaban levemente, Hawk Moth la había alejado de su pico tres veces y su cuerpo estaba sencible, su núcleo tenía punzadas de placer que la hacían estremecer y reclamaban atención. 

Ella abrió sus ojos jadeando y miró esos ojos de un gris afilado cortándola. Estaba nublado en deseo, conocía esa mirada, desde hace semanas sabia lo que significaba. El no era de piedra ¿o si?

Sus manos hábiles buscaron su pecho haciendo ligeras caricias, sus dedos índice y pulgar acariciar el duro brote tirando suavemente de el. Se inclinó y devoró su pecho en lamidas y mordidas suaves enviándole una corriente por su vientre bajando a su nucleo. Amaba cuando hacia eso.

-Eres hermosa ... -El siempre dejaba salir sus pensamientos, salían sin pensarlo dos veces. Chocaban contra su piel y quemaba a su paso como un incendio forestal. 

Su pecho se llenó de besos y ligeras mordídas, mientras que aquel ángel moteado y tembloroso movía su cadera contra el, queriéndolo sentir mas.

-Que impaciente LadyBug - 

Subió sus besos hasta su cuello mimando la débil piel de la ojiazul mientras su cadera construía un ritmo; moviendo en lentos círculos provocando que la heroína de París lo abrazara con fuerza. Mordidas, a el le gustaba dejar una marca en cada encuentro, las marcas de Hawk Moth. 

Alya mas de una vez le hacia miradas indiscretas, por no decir pervertidas haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente. Si supiera quien se las hacia, como la miraría, ¿le volvería a hablar? No lo sabría, nunca se lo diría a nadie, era su secreto, el secreto que compartían juntos. 

Hawk Moth tembló, su miembro se estremeció contra sus paredes. La miro con deseo a través del antifaz .. Nunca sabrían quien era la otra persona en su forma civil, era un pacto que acordaron sin palabras, era lo mejor, para ambos.

Se inclinó y la tomó de su nuca atrayéndola a sus labios los cuales devoró con ahínco, su cadera formó un rápido vaivén construyendo su pico. Lo sentí. Sus paredes lo apretaban con fuerza en cada movimiento, y fué así como el ritmo se volvió más fuerte, embates duros y constantes golpeando con su miembro ese punto sencible que la haría suplicar por mas.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello jadeando contra su boca dejando que el infame villano tragara cada suspiro. Sus lenguas danzaban entre si, se comían con intensidad. Los jadeos de Ladybug se hicieron mas agudos, sus caderas chocaban entre si creando un ambiente húmedo y cálido, su miembro la embriagaba, la alzaba y luego la dejaba caer en un estado de deliciosa agonía. 

El se reclinó un poco abrazando su piernas con fuerza como punto de apoyo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar

-Ah ... A ~ ahnng .. ¡Ah! - su seño se fruncio, el aire se fue de sus pulmones mientras su templo temblaba, se estremeció con fuerza sintiendo como el miembro de su enemigo bombeaba incesante, lo sintio, sentí la realidad como un balde de agua, sent mas fuerte como su se deslizaba contra sus paredes y golpearon su punto dulce. Su espalda se arqueó y su cadera se alzó con fuerza por unos eternos segundos, mientras sacaba un largo gemido de sus labios. Sintió los dedos de su amante acariciar su hipersencible clítoris ...

-T ~ Tortura .. 

Puso sus ojos en blancos y se estremeció con fuerza. Hawk Moth jadeó y dio una ultima estocada corriéndose dentro de ella. El temblor los invadió abruptamente. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre si. Ella lo volvió a abrazar acariciando su cabello despacio, el besó su mentón y su mejilla sonrojada, dejando un último beso en sus labios de cereza. Un beso tierno que compartían al final de cada encuentro. Sus lenguas compartieron una danza suave, el la acariciaba despacio relajando poco a poco sus respiraciones. 

Se quedaron asi hasta que sus corazones estaban calmados y el temblor desaparecio casi por completo. Lentamente el se separó saliendo de ella y se acomodó a su lado cerrando sus ojos, ella se giró dejando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante mientras acariciaba su pecho enviándole un escalofrío placentero.

Se quedaron en un agradable silencio, París ignoraba lo que pasaba en cada infame encuentro. Y de cierta forma en su estado civil lo ignoraban, esto era una pequeña burbuja que se alejaba de la realidad, donde disfrutaban de las caricias del otro. Ambos eran iguales de culpables.

Al cabo de un rato una figura roja se balanceaba entre los edificios alejándose de aquel lugar hasta llegar a su casa y dormir plácidamente en su cama, mientras el villano de París apareció en el balcón de la mansión Agreste adentrándose en su habitación para luego descansar sobre su fina y cómoda cama.

Y en algún punto mientras observaban el infinito, sonreían.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
